


[Podfilk] Digital Pirates

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Computers, Filk, Gen, Hacking, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDigital Piratesby Elf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfilk] Digital Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digital Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242664) by [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v18dvt4bwxub357/Digital%20Pirates.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:04 | 1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Elf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the Filk challenge and for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Animatedly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
